


DEEP BLUE

by Airplaneless



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: Yang está saliendo del Centro de Operaciones Tácticas junto al Capitán Von Schönkopf para volver a sus respectivos hogares después de una larga reunión que se prolongó hasta tarde por la noche.
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	DEEP BLUE

La respiración de Yang tuvo un asalto de irregularidad contenida con dificultad dentro de su pecho, subiendo y bajando en cada profunda inhalación y exhalación que dio. Salió densa en intervalos pausados. Lo que dejó sus labios fue apenas un vapor blanco en formas abstractas que se desvaneció al mezclarse con el fresco viento de la noche.

Debía haberse vuelto loco.

Miró hacia la derecha a través del corredor, deseando fervientemente, que al comprobar la vista nadie estuviese viniendo. La instalación del _Centro de Operaciones Tácticas de la Marina_ contenía varios pasillos conectados unos con otros entre sí. Multiples entradas y salidas de oficinas y ascensores, lo que fácilmente podría aludir a cualquier diseño de un práctico laberinto de paredes de cromo reluciente y cristal. Y él estaba justo en el medio de uno de esos tantos ahora, con la espalda contra la pared y sudando en frío.

Aspiró hondo, tratando de silenciar los sonidos de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, también cerró los ojos y apretó el puño de la derecha a la altura de su rostro, como si ésta acción le fuera a producir una mayor estabilidad. Yang bajó la mirada lentamente, inclinando la cabeza para mirar entre sus piernas la boina del azul profundo – que llegó a parecer de un absoluto negro en la oscuridad – recubriendo la cabeza de Schönkopf.

Su boca se retiraba y venía más cerca a un ritmo lento, Schönkopf estaba de rodillas frente a sus pantalones, sujetado de una de sus piernas, y del concreto, para no resbalar. El mismo Yang podía ver y sentir sus labios ásperos rodearlo justo antes de que volviera a apartar su vista, nuevamente observando hacia la derecha para asegurarse de que realmente nadie estaba ahí. Apretó la mandibula con dureza al sentirse medio sordo por la basta tranquilidad de la Base Militar, distando de las horas diurnas donde la afluencia de personas en movimiento lo hicieron más caótico; y por el único sonido abarrotándose en sus oídos en éste momento: el de la saliva crugiendo. 

Los iban a atrapar. Definitivamente los iban a atrapar.

Se supone que ambos debían estar abordo de sus automóviles para ir casa después de terminar la extenuante reunión con el Jefe de Marina y los elementos de la Decimotercera Flota. Pero mientras todos dejaron la sala de conferencias, y el resto del personal hizo su camino para ocupar los ascensores, alguien lo tocó por el brazo, una mirada y unas palabras; que por su vida no podía ordenar en su mente porque ni claras las tenía, y de algún modo las cosas terminaron de la manera en la actualmente estaban.

Otro crujir de la carne cruda empapándose y el cuerpo de Yang tembló del miedo. Y del orgasmo que se quedó a punto de salir. 

Estaba en la recta, ya venía... sólo... sólo un poco más de... 

Elevó la mano izquierda en el aire, diriguiendo su curso para tomar los cabellos boboleantes al mismo ritmo del va y viene, pero Yang no logró atraparlos en ningún momento porque Schönkopf tiró la cabeza hacía atrás poniéndose de pie. 

,, Rápido", dijo Schönkopf, y Yang no entendió de qué estaba hablando. 

Lo miró confundido, no sabiendo qué exactamente hacer con sus pantalones todavía abiertos y con su mano derecha que aún se apretaba en un puño fuerte.

,, Vamos, vamos, o se nos amanece", volvió a decir. Sonaba tan casual como de costumbre, caminando hasta a la pared opuesta del pasillo en donde ambos estaban y finalmente deteniéndose al quedar de frente a ésta. Lo vio girar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, apenas lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y él hacerlo de vuelta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, una medianamente grande y no muy diferente a la que el Capitán Walter comúnmente mostró en las misiones para con sus compañeros en sus comentarios adversos de positivismo. Ó aquella que aparecía cuando presumía a Julian sus habilidades de tiro.

Pero esto no era ninguno de esos momentos.

,, Pónlo aquí", dijo Schonköpf.

Yang lo observó desde su distancia, cada uno de los movimientos que hizo entonces. 

Su boca se cerró de una.

El tiempo en sus ojos de Yang, se detuvo abruptamente en una visión fija cuando lo comprendió.

Schonköpf se había llevado las manos a la parte de atrás de su uniforme para tomar la cintura de su pantalón... y lo bajó.

Ésta vez ni siquiera pudo comprobar los extremos debido la estupefacción, o reaccionar a nada para el caso. No quería parecer un retrasado parado ahí como tonto... pero otra cosa no estaba haciendo. Aún con la poca iluminación del corredor, la piel blanca que se expuso debajo de las capas de tela podía apreciarse sin ningún esfuerzo.

Todavía sin saber precisamente lo que haría, se movió hacia el frente siguiendo los mismo pasos que hizo el otro, hasta quedar justo detrás de él. 

Walter había colocado las manos contra la pared, volviendo a enderezar la mirada hacía el frente en cuanto él se acercó. Sin la vigilancia de los ojos marrones que lo observaban antes, Yang terminó con la distancia entre los dos.

Colocó ambas manos por las caderas, tomando suavemente el vientre en la parte de adelante con una, y la otra acabó de bajar los pantalones que se quedaron a medio camino, luchando en el proceso con el cinturón de cuero del uniforme contrario, que dificultó sus movimientos por lo ajustado que fue colocado.

Tomó una rápida mirada hacia abajo, entre sus cuerpos paralelamente cercanos. Él no pudo percibir mucho sin embargo, debido la opacidad de su propia sombra proyectada en la silueta enfrente suyo... Y finalmente se deslizó dentro. Calido y justo. Involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraron con un gemido amortiguado en el interior de su boca cuando lo hizo. Atrajó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo hacia sí.

Yang miró una oscuridad más profunda que la del propio abismo del espacio cuando se hundió en el placer de la carne contra la carne que estaba sintiendo en ése momento... Automáticamente, casi – si no fuera por una pequeña parte en su cerebro que naturalmente siempre permaneció despierta – se movió hacia adelante y atrás con mayor fluidez y dureza después de pasar el proceso de inicio. El profundo negro detrás de sus párpados bloqueados, recubrió por completo cada esquina y rincón en el interior de su cabeza, desapareciendo todo. Desapareciendo también, parte de la ansiedad que estaba carcomiendo sus nervios por el inquietud de ser atrapado.

Schönkopf se mantuvo en silencio. Era un hombre después de todo. 

Yang, aún así, podía sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo sacudirlo debajo de su piel. 

Abrió los ojos para comprobar su imagen, sólo un poco curioso de cómo ésta podría haber cambiado desde que le sonrió. Pero al abrirlos buscándole, únicamente pudo encontrarse con su espalda, vestida con el uniforme azul y con el movimiento de sus omoplatos en cada empuje. Lo observó así por un rato, hasta descender al punto donde sus cuerpos se conectaron. Decidió no mover sus manos lejos de las caderas donde las había colocado al empezar. Sin querer tocar más de otras partes. Ni subir o bajar... Esto era una sola cosa, de una sola vez. Incluso alguien como él puede saberlo.

Más allá de eso, pensó que la respuesta a una de las preguntas que cruzó su mente en una que otra ocasión en el pasado, podría rellenar el espacio en blanco ahí.

Sólo un poco más, presionó al cuerpo donde tenía puestas sus manos. Lentamente, acercó su nariz por detrás, impinándose sobre la punta de sus zapatos por la diferencia de altura, para alcanzar en la nunca los cabellos castaños más largos que sobresalieron por debajo la gorra y crearon abombadas espirales. Las hebras suaves le hicieron cosquillas en la piel de la cara, y el olor creó un lienzo sin forma, como una pincelada de color ocre, cuando Yang cerró nuevamente sus ojos, aspirándolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un fandom, y una shipp de la que ya hace un rato quería escribir. Personalmente, me ha gustado como ha quedado el resultado final. Quizá suene pretencioso, pero les juro que mis sentimientos no van por ahí. 
> 
> Muchas gracia por leer ♡ :)


End file.
